Famine
Famine '''is one of the '''six totem devils of the abyssal race. The strength of this horrifying monster is infinitely close to Beyond Divinity or is at the extremes of True Divinity. It became holy beast of the saint race after it was captured 3.6 billion years ago. Rumors said that this holy beast was originally an extremely terrifying existence even amongst abyssals. Its full name was – ‘The Abyssal Demon – Famine’! And its special attribute was – to devour all! Famine rampaged through the universes, devouring countless lives, including even many True Divinities. Famine was an evil and cruel demon that was at the peak of the swallowing art. If it were to continue without end, then even the entire universe would be swallowed up by it! 3.6 billion years ago when Famine was in its peak state, it even swallowed up the destiny of the human bloodline – in other words, one of humanity’s Heavenly Daos, the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. At its peak, Famine was able to swallow the rules of the Heavenly Dao, and the God Lamenting Wall itself was in truth one of the Heavenly Dao’s rules. When the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign tamed Famine and constantly fed it the resources of the Divine Realm, it had slowly recovered towards its past peak level and now it had gained the ability to swallow the God Lamenting Wall! First Appearance What had just come out of the blood pond was a fierce demonic head. This head was a hundred miles long with a pair of curved horns and a great maw, just like a malevolent red dragon! This malevolent red dragon wildly roared, its massive head swinging from side to side. At this time, massive bubbles emerged from the blood pond once more. With a great rumble, another ferocious dragon head hurtled out, tumbling about in the skies. And following that, fierce dragon after fierce dragon drilled out from the blood pond; it was unknown just how many there were. If a martial artist were to enter this planet at this time, they would definitely be bewildered. They would think that this blood pond was a giant dragon nest and there were many wicked dragons slumbering within. However, what followed next was shocking. After over 30 fierce dragons rushed out from the blood pond, the entire pond of blood began to rapidly lower, drying up. The surface of the blood pond dropped again and again. Eventually, a titanic 10,000 mile long spherical object was exposed. This ball-like object was the same color as the blood pond, and if one didn’t look carefully they might even think it was the same. Faintly, one could feel a vast aura of life emitting from this sphere; it seemed to be a mass of flesh and blood. As for the 30 plus fierce red dragons, at the end of their necks that were hundreds of miles long, they were connected to this massive ball of flesh and blood! In other words, the 30 plus cruel red dragons were not individuals, but part of a whole! They were branches of this humongous sphere! It was hard to imagine what sort of terrifying life form this sphere was. In size alone it was 10,000 miles wide and had more than 30 fierce red dragon heads extending from it, each one emitting a terrifying aura no less than that of a True Dragon! Description Famine’s true body was over 10 thousand miles in diameter, as large as a planet. On the upper part of the crimson sphere, dozens of blood dragons recklessly roared out. Only half the bodies of these blood dragons appeared; they seemed to have been bred from within the crimson sphere, making them look like tentacles. It didn’t seem like any vicious beast or God Beast anyone knew of, and the aura it emitted was over a hundred times more terrifying than a God Beast. Facing this horrifying monster, any Empyrean would feel their hearts quiver. Deep red filled the universe. This feeling was like a drop of blood falling into clear water, slowly spreading out until it covered everyone’s eyes. Soul Form Famine’s body was that of an ugly red ball of meat with countless flesh dragons sticking out of it, but its soul was not. This soul had 12 cruel red wings and 1000 arms. Each arm had a palm with the eye of a crazed demon staring out from it. One could even say that this was the true form of Famine and that due to the law of devouring, it's shell had expanded into that of a red ball of meat. These eyes were all terrifying demon eyes, seeming to possess an ability to see through the hearts of others. And, their most terrifying property was that they seemed able to expand a person’s negative feelings to the extreme. Famine’s 1001th demon eye can be found on its head. The surface of the eye has billions of black lines that covered it, everything flashed non-stop with a mystical black light. Abilities Famine has swallowed far too many things. It has swallowed massive amounts of resources, life essence, soul essence, and has begun to breed its own avatars. With this, it can swallow things even faster, growing even faster… Poison Laws This corrosiveness wasn’t from physical poisons but from the Heavenly Dao Laws – in other words, the Poison Laws. Even if a True Divinity spirit treasure were bathed in Famine’s blood it would still slowly lose its spirituality. Demon Domain Famine's eyes can cause one to fall in to extreme negativity, creating a domain of heart demons. Blood Dragons Through the use of its body, Famine can conjure its limitless essence into that of blood sucking ugly dragons that are utilized as weapons. A blood dragon can easily pierce a gargantuan planet. 33 Dao Laws Billions of years ago, Famine had traveled through the universe and ravaged wherever it went. Countless supreme powerhouses had died to its hands, and their supreme blood had cast an indefatigable faith in its soul. Supreme Demonic Eye Famine’s 1001th demon eye is a trump card that can be used to release all the swallowed potential it has accumulated through the years. Synopsis Saint Race The abyss of the ancient ruins was a dreadful place, so frightening that no one could understand it. The entrance was blocked off by a terrifying enchantment. This enchantment was called the ‘Heaven Sealing Enchantment’. The Heaven Sealing Enchantment was said to contain the phantoms of the Asura Road Master and the Holy Scripture creator. Through any reasoning, even an abyssal that surpassed the realm of a peak Empyrean would be unable to break past the Heaven Sealing Enchantment. But, ‘Famine’ had emerged. As for how it did so, no one knew. There was only one truth – that after ‘Famine’ left the abyss, its strength had precipitously fallen. Even so, it still possessed a dreadful strength capable of swallowing most True Divinities! The appearance of ‘Famine’ set off an unprecedented disaster for the saints. It swallowed a massive number of saint powerhouses and countless saint martial artists, eating them up to make itself more powerful. But finally, the saint race’s ancient Saint Sovereign had led many True Divinities to join forces and besiege ‘Famine’ with overwhelming strength. However, ‘Famine’ was grievously wounded. Even 90% of its recovered origin energy had disappeared. Even so, the saints weren’t able to destroy Famine. In this situation, Famine then signed a contract with the ancient Saint Sovereign. This was an equal contract. The saints would look for blood and food for Famine to devour, and Famine would fight on behalf of the saints! Like this, Famine became the holy beast of the saints. The saints were always ambitious. They wanted to rule the 33 Heavens. However, in the great war 3.6 billion years ago when the saints fought the humans, the saints had paid a dire price! In that great war, Famine was heavily wounded in the battle 3.6 billion years ago by Empyrean Divine Seal burning away his life as the price. After that, Famine had fallen into a deep slumber til the present when the current Good Fortune Saint Emperor had revived it. Soul Body From 3.6 billion years ago to the present, Famine's soul was trapped by the Elysium Spirit Artifact in True Martial World. When the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign came to the Divine Realm, Famine’s soul desired to break out of the seal. The deeply slumbering Ancient Elysium Seal artifact spirit had awakened and they had engaged in a great battle where both parties had been grievously wounded. After being unsealed by Lin Ming, they had instantly fallen out with each other! Their battle was very intense that forced Lin Ming to show many of his hidden cards. Lin Ming’s strength had aroused immense interest in Famine. With a roar, it began to burn its own source soul force! Famine had been suppressed for 3.6 billion years and in the last several thousand years, it had engaged the artifact spirit in unending battle. It had already consumed an incalculable amount of its soul force, but now it actually continued to crazily burn away its source soul force. But its attempts failed after Lin Ming had used the Magic Cube and was forced to burn all its soul force! Normal martial artists, even spiritas martial artists that were renowned for their potent soul force, would instantly die as soon as they burned their complete source soul force. But Famine was actually able to resist it. This was simply unbelievable. But because of it having swallowed the souls of countless Empyreans, and even True Divinities, and had slowly consumed their soul force over the years. In this case, of course it was able to survive. Even within the Divine Seal Array it was able to endure the passing of time until the Ancient Elysium Seal artifact died of old age, whereupon it could break out of the seal. After being forced to a dead end, Famine had released all the swallowed potential it had saved outwards in order to kill Lin Ming. But sadly it was unaware of the fact that there was someone else controlling the magic cube, Ruby. It had underestimated Lin Ming’s strength. Lin Ming’s resistance had caused it to suffer a backlash, and now it was unable to face the Magic Cube’s attack! It had been struck by both sides and was left defenseless against Ruby's attack, thus it was defeated with only a scant level of essence left. Then, it pleaded for its life only to end up being killed off by Lin Ming. Famine wildly struggled. But, all of its strength was in utter chaos and it was unable to gather any. At the same time, its spirit mark was being grinded away and its consciousness became increasingly blurry. It was a being that had existed for billions upon billions of years. It never imagined that it would experience such a scene one day! Even when Empyrean Divine Seal locked away its soul, it had never been so afraid. This was surely the most terrifying way to die! It was no longer able to move its body nor could it speak any words with its mouth. Even its ability to think was frozen. These short several breaths of time seemed as long as a hundred million years, and the pain it experienced during this time seemed far greater than the sum total of pain it had gone through in the last 3.6 billion years! Afterwards its memories were taken in by Lin Ming. Quotes * (Famine's soul sneering at Old Elysium's remarks) “Crazy? Hehe, I believe that as long as I can swallow you, everything I’ve lost can be restored.”Chapter 2003 – Opening the Seal * (Famine afraid) "The Stone of Eternal Life… that is the Stone of Eternal Life! Why is it in your hands!?” * (Famine pleading) “Don’t kill me! I am willing to surrender to you!”Chapter 2005 – Defeating Famine * (Famine passionately spoke) “Young man, from of any race in the 33 Heavens, you are the most terrifying genius I have ever seen. In the future you will absolutely become the ruler of the universe! You have already proven your strength. As long as you let me live then I am willng to help you. I can be your servant, and if you don’t believe me then you can leave a slave seal within me. I can even sign a contract with you! My strength and experience will bring you unimaginable benefits! With me by your side, no one will be your match. I can even gather a massive number of abyssals to support you. The entire 33 Heavens can be yours!” * (Famine crazily roared) "You! You want to erase my spirit mark!?” * (Famine cursed)“You will die like a dog!” References Category:Characters Category:Six Totem Abyss Devils Category:Dark Abyss Category:Limit True Divinity